villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Taurus Bulba
Taurus Bulba is the main antagonist of Darkwing Duck: Darkly Dawns the Duck. He is a big fearsome bull who wants power at any costs. He was the very first villain Darkwing Duck ever fought onscreen, though canonically he is the second villain Darkwing ever faced, only behind Megavolt. He has an incredible hatred towards Darkwing (due to the ducks ego), though ironically, his defeat turned Darkwing into a hero. He was voiced by Tim Curry who also voiced several villains such as Hexxus, Maestro Forte, El Malefico among others. Story Bulba's past is unknown, but he was serving a 99-year prison sentence. He escaped prison and plotted a scheme to steal the Waddlemeyer Ram Rod, a powerful anti-gravity beam gun, and use it to take over St. Canard. He killed Professor Waddlemeyer, the inventor of the weapon, in order to steal it. However, he never knew the device had a password code, so he kidnapped Waddlemeyer's granddaughter, Gosalyn, to activate the device. As Darkwing Duck tries to stop him, he forces Darkwing to give him the password or else he would drop Gosalyn from the building they were on. Darkwing manages to destroy the device, making a huge explosion which Darkwing barely escapes. Taurus was presumed dead. Later on, FOWL's scientists manage to resurrect Taurus by turning him into a cyborg, intending to turn him into a FOWL top agent. Without second toughts, Taurus blasts away the entire building, as he refuses the offer. Angrier than ever, he decides to take revenge on Darkwing Duck. After he kidnaps Gosalyn, he engages in his last fight with Darkwing that ends with him falling in a river. He is believed to be dead until he manages to fly away on a jet pack connected to his suit. In the continuation of the Darkwing Duck story via an 18 issue comic series. The story jumps forward many months later and St. Canard seemingly no longer needs Darkwing Duck due to mechanical police units created by a mysterious company called Quackworks. Later upon Darkwings return to crime fighting, Taurus Bulba is revealed to have rebuilt himself and has founded Quackworks as a means to rid the city of heroes and villains as well as to become the hidden ruler of St. Canard. He also seeks the Gizmoduck suit as a means of increasing his power, however, with help from his allies, Darkwing destroys Taurus' newest body and while trying to escape, fights him again as he has returned in another body. Fortunately Gosalyn, using the Gizmoduck suit permanently deactivates Bulbas final body resulting in his final demise. Personality Taurus Bulba is ruthless, fearsome, malicious, and menacing. He is the kind of person you won't like to cross paths. He is also the only Darkwing Duck villain to be portrayed completely seriously, with very few humorous quirks to detract from his viciousness. TriviaCategory:Robots * He's the only villain that Gosalyn fears. * His fate afterwords is unknown due to the show's cancellation, though he is shut down for good in the BOOM Studios comic. * Even though Bulba only appears in three episodes, he is Darkwing Duck's deadliest enemy. Gallery Bulba2.png Clovis03.jpg|Bulba, Hammerhead and Clovis Bulba10.jpg|Bulba's Evil Stare 474633-vlcsnap_00239_super.jpg|Bulba with Hammerhead 1781034-char_29808.jpg 474878-vlcsnap_00772_super.jpg|Bulba with Gosalyn Bulba prison.jpg|Bulba plotting against Darkwing Taurus Bulba's Evil Grin.jpg|Taurus Bulba's Evil Grin 474858-vlcsnap_00710.jpg|Bulba's Evil Laugh Darkwing_Duck_-_102_-_Darkly_Dawns_the_Duck_part_23.jpg|Bulba's defeat Bulba showdown.jpg|Bulba in a final showdown Steerminator.jpg|Bulba as a Steerminator Darkwing_Duck_-_305_-_The_Steerminator1.jpg|Bulba's latest ever appearance taurus_bulba.jpg|Bulba figure taurus_bulba_by_bennythebeast-d6o05ib.png|Bulba in his normal and Steerminator forms Category:Darkwing Duck Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Game Changer Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Crime Lord Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Murderer Category:Brutes Category:Complete Monster Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Inmates Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Male Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Greedy Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Kidnapper Category:Business Villains Category:Fighter Category:Traitor Category:Revived Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Provoker Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Hegemony Category:Cheater Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Abusers Category:Blackmailers Category:Successful Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Psychopath Category:Trickster Category:Empowered Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Archenemy Category:Karma Houdini Category:Destroyers Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Homicidal Category:Comedic Villains